


The One Where Arthur is Pregnant - Kind Of

by sparkysparky



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreamsharing, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/pseuds/sparkysparky
Summary: . Dreamsharing gets weird sometimes. Also, everyone Arthur works with is an asshole.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 26





	The One Where Arthur is Pregnant - Kind Of

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kink-meme fill I did 10 (!!!) years ago. Original post [here](https://sparkysparky.livejournal.com/135920.html?view=comments#comments).

"Eames," Arthur says, low and deadly. Anyone who knows Arthur knows that this tone means the point-man is seconds away from pulling a gun and shooting the fuck out of you. It's what he does

Eames, he of the no self-preservation instinct, just looks back at him all innocence and humor and answers, "Yes, darling?", as if Arthur won't shoot him in the face just on principle.

"Why is your projection of me barefoot and pregnant?" Arthur almost wants to cry, he wants to shoot Eames so much but can't because they need the forger on this job. He can, however, turn around and shoot Ariadne, who won't stop laughing and cooing and asking if she can feel projection!Arthur's stomach and does he crave any pickles and ice-cream? So he does, even though he'll pay for it later and it means he'll have to stand in as architect. It's worth it, for the little fission of pleasure that accompanies the action.

"Shouldn't have done that darling," Eames tsks, reaching out to place a hand in the small of projection!Arthur's back, the other hand splayed possessively over Projection!Arthur's round stomach. Projection!Arthur, instead of shooting him as real!Arthur would, sighs and snuggles against him, looking up lovingly. "Yes, who's a cute little pregnant Arthur?"

It makes Arthur sick. It does not, however, make him jealous. Not even a little bit. Arthur looks over at Cobb, who looks far too amused but has yet to say anything. They have a silent conversation: Arthur raises his eyebrows, Cobb shrugs, Arthur grins, Cobb hides a smile. And then Arthur, real, bad ass, not-pregnant Arthur, turns to glare at Eames.

"We will be talking about this," he warns, just before he shoots Eames in the head, and with his death Projection!Arthur disappears. It's less satisfying than Arthur had hoped.

He looks at Cobb. "Not a word," he sulks, not missing Eames at all.

"Oh, I wasn't going to say anything," Cobb says back, but it's clear he's holding back laughter. Smug bastard. "You know, you did look adorable..."

Cobb doesn't get to finish his sentence because Arthur has already shot him in the face. Some things are more important than jobs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously tongue-in-cheek, and Eames created the projection _specifically_ to piss off Arthur, because Forgers Just Want To Have Fun, amirite?


End file.
